


Talk to me

by bloodcandies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Angst, Dominant Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Hurt Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol Being an Idiot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodcandies/pseuds/bloodcandies
Summary: Chanyeol loves Baekhyun as Baekhyun loves Chanyeol, but he’s scared of what’s to come. His dreams become vivid each time, and he’s scared of what Baekhyun might do to him.





	1. Keep to yourself

“BAEKHYUN STOP!!” 

Chanyeol wakes up looking to his right, and sees his lover sleeping soundly, breathing peacefully.

Chanyeol heart beats a bit too fast, he’s sweating and shaking uncontrollably. The same dream comes to him each night and he’s becoming scared. He trusts Baekhyun and knows that Baekhyun would never hurt him, but he’s scared.

Baekhyun shifts in his sleep and slowly wakes up, regaining consciousness. 

“Morning babe.”

Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol with a extremely sweet smile leaving Chanyeol lovestruck.

“Hyunnie good morning, I missed you even though you were asleep.” 

Chanyeol giggles and shows his toothy smile, which fills Baekhyun’s heart with a blissful pounding.

************

“See you later Hyunnie,” Chanyeol says as he leaves for work. Baekhyun rushes over to him and kisses him on the cheek. 

“Text me when you get there, and stay safe always!” Baekhyun yells in Chanyeol’s ear. “Don’t worry I’m always safe, you worry for nothing,” Chanyeol exclaims.

“You never know, the world is dangerous and I want you to be safe,” Baekhyun softy says to Chanyeol as he caresses his hair gently with his fingers.

************

“Chanyeol let’s take a break I’m dying,” his overdramatic coworker Chen exclaims. 

“We’re almost done and then we can leave, just be patient,” Chanyeol replies.

“Why are we always the ones who have to work overtime, I swear our boss Junmyeon has something against us, ugh,” Chen whines. 

“How are you and your boyfriend doing by the way?” Chen asks. “We’re doing fine, you nosy brat,” Chanyeol says back to him. “Hmph, I’m not nosy anyways are you still having those weird dreams about him?” Chen questions. “Yeah unfortunately I am and they’re scaring me,” Chanyeol sighs.

“Have you told Baekhyun yet?” Chen asks with curiosity. “No I haven’t, I don’t want to worry him over nothing,” Chanyeol types, finishing his report, the clicking sound echoing in the dimly lit hallway.

“You should still tell him, he’s your boyfriend, he must’ve noticed that something’s wrong with you,” Chen tries to convince Chanyeol.

“No I don’t want to make him feel bad, it’s just my head messing with me.” Chanyeol groans.

“You shouldn’t keep things from your boyfriend,” Chen rolls his eyes, crossing his arms as he says this.

“I’m not keeping anything from him,” Chanyeol sighs again, being annoyed by Chen.

“Technically you are,” Chen says amusingly.

“Why would I tell Baekhyun about something like that, it would only hurt his feelings,” Chanyeol turns to Chen this time with a irritated look on his face.

“But still... well whatever, it’s your problem anyways, I was just trying to help, suit yourself,” Chen gives up and ruffles Chanyeol’s raven hair.

“I know Chen, I just, I don’t know, I don’t want to make a big deal out of something that could be nothing.”

“It’s something if it’s bothering you that much,” Chen munches on his chips loudly, not helping Chanyeol with the report whatsoever.

“It’ll go away with due time, I know it will, it has too,” Chanyeol mumbles more to himself than Chen.

“Whatever you say Channie.” 

Chanyeol finishes the report they were both suppose to do together, “We’re done! We can leave now Chen!” Chanyeol gets up in joy and starts packing his stuff, ready to leave the dull building.


	2. Love and affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not confident in writing smut, but I hope you still enjoy it!!

“Hyunnie, I’m home!!”

“Welcome back, I made dinner, hurry up and change so we can eat, I’ve been waiting for you.”

Chanyeol goes into his room and changes into more comfortable clothes. He stumbles upon a picture from his high school days of him and Baekhyun, and smiles to himself. He takes the photo and shows it to Baekhyun.

“Remember this? When we were at a party, playing spin the bottle, and it landed on me.”

“From right then I knew you were the one, Chanyeol. We got into a heated kiss and then you got a hard on, which I took care of after,” Baekhyun chuckles and Chanyeol blushes.

Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol into the counter and pulls his hair towards him, meeting his lips in a harsh manner. He licks Chanyeol’s lips, asking for permission to slip his tongue in, Chanyeol complies. They make out for about roughly 15 minutes before pulling away because Chanyeol’s stomach grumbles, which Baekhyun laughs at.

************

“So how was work?”

“Just the usual, Chen bothering me and not helping one bit.”

“You should invite him over sometime, I wanna meet him, you guys seem close.”

“We’re just coworkers, I’m not sure if we count as friends.”

“Trust me you count as friends.”

“So what did you do on your day off, Hyunnie?”

“Hmm, well I went to a sex shop I found out about from a friend, and bought some toys I wanna try on you.” Baekhyun smirks.

“Oh?” Chanyeol looks in curiosity, finding a new interest.

“ _Oh_?” Baekhyun grins, and eyes sparkle with mischievousness.

“Then let’s do that.” Chanyeol clasps his hands together under his chin and lifts his eyebrows in eagerness.

They enter their bedroom and Baekhyun takes out a bag from their closet. He takes out a pair of handcuffs, a vibrator, and a paddle.

“Chanyeol, hands and knees now.”

Chanyeol obeys, he undresses first and gets onto the bed with his back in the air, and hands clutching the sheets.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun whispers into his neck, running the tip of his fingers around Chanyeol’s hardening member. He takes Chanyeol’s hands and cuffs them to the headboard, leaving him exposed.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

“What’s the safe word?”

“Red,” Chanyeol mumbles.

“Good.”

Baekhyun lubes up the vibrator and brushes it across Chanyeol’s rim. He moves it in a circular motion, teasing him.

“Daddy, please put it in me already.”

“Beg.”

“Daddy, please, please, please, pretty please, I need i-“ before he can finish, Baekhyun shoves it in Chanyeol’s hole. Chanyeol moans loudly, jolting up to the unexpected action. Baekhyun puts the vibrator on max, making Chanyeol a moaning mess.

“Make sure to count, baby boy.” Baekhyun traces the outline of Chanyeol’s ass gently. Chanyeol tightens his grip on the bed, waiting for the strike to come.

He counts in his head, 1, 2, 3, a loud smack is heard.

“One,” Chanyeol whimpers, his buttocks turn to a hue of baby pink. Baekhyun continues....

“T-Thirty eight,” Chanyeol squeaks, his hold on the bedsheets tightening, his ass now a full blown color of red, resembling a tomato.

“You’re such a good slut for Daddy aren’t you?”

“Yes! I’m a good slut just for you, Daddy!”

Another smack. “Thirty n-nine,”  
and the final, “f-forty!” Chanyeol half yells and half croaks out.

Chanyeol’s face looks so fucked out from the intense punishment, which makes Baekhyun’s dick even more hard.

“Daddy, let me suck you,” Chanyeol gets on his knees and wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s thighs.

“Go for it, baby.”

Chanyeol unzips his pants, using his teeth, and takes his bulge out from the briefs, and starts licking at the tip.

“Hmm baby, just like that.” Baekhyun moans, enjoying the new sensation he’s receiving.

Chanyeol takes him whole. Baekhyun gasps and lolls his head back. Chanyeol licks his length all the way down to his balls, and back up to the tip and swallows him again.

He bops his head up and down on Baekhyun’s length for what seems like forever. A warm, creamy liquid finally emerges and releases in Chanyeol’s mouth, and Chanyeol makes sure to lick every drop, not letting any spill.

“Thank you baby, that was really good.” Baekhyun pats Chanyeol’s head affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? I really hope so!! Please comment (*^o^*)

**Author's Note:**

> What could be haunting Chanyeol as he goes to sleep everyday? o(^▽^)o Find out in the next chapter!!


End file.
